The Love of a God
by Anime ga kill
Summary: Includes Yato x Hiyori. This is about Yato and Hiyori's love life.


**You might know how in the Noragami Shuuishuu manga's (it might be in the main manga) Yato always gets interrupted when trying to 'propose' to Hiyori. Well, that changes in this story. Hope you enjoy :)**

Hiyori was sitting on the floor of Kofuku's house. She was cutting out all of the photos from Capypa Land to put in her scrapbook. She kept the scrapbook so she wouldn't forget Yato, which was her biggest fear. Kofuku was sitting in a corner looking at the photo's since she wasn't allowed to hold the scissors. Suddenly Yato barged in the room, almost making Hiyori cut herself.

"Hiyori~~~!" He said in a sweet tone. Hiyori rolled her eyes and got back to work on her scrapbook. "Whatcha doin' for your 18th birthday?" He asked leaning in so he could see her pictures.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Kofuku suddenly perked up. "You're turning 18." Hiyori glanced at Yato once and said, "I'm not doing anything." Both Kofuku and Yato's chin dropped like they had heard the worst news of their life.

"What do you mean! It's your _18th birthday_!" Yato sounded angry. Kofuku nodded, bouncing her adorable pink curls. "Yeah, Hiyori. You only live once, as the children say~." Hiyori sat up and dusted off her skirt. "I have to go, it's getting late. I'll see you guys tomorrow." And with that she left.

Later upstairs Yato, Kofuku, Yukine, and Daikoku were all planning on what to do for Hiyori's birthday. "I think we should take her to Capypa Land." Yato said, clapping. Everyone rolled their eyes at that. "We should go swimming!" Kofuku chimed in. "No, knowing you, Kofuku, someone will drown to death," said Daikoku. "We should just let her do nothing like she wanted to in the first place." Yukine said in a bored tone.

Yato jumped like a light bulb when off in his head. "We should find an open field and plan stuff that Hiyori likes!" He yelled. Everyone nodded at that, then planned.

The next morning, Hiyori showed up at Kofuku and Daikoku's doorstep. "Hello-?" Hiyori called, then stopped. She picked up a note that had fallen to the floor. _Meet us at the Sakura tree!_, the note said. Hiyori shrugged and skipped off.

Everyone was gathered around the Sakura tree. Yato, Yukine, Kofuku, Daikoku, Bishamon, and all of her shinki, and Tenjin, and all of his shinki. Hiyori knew at once that they had come here to celebrate her birthday. "Guys-" she started but was pulled by her arm. "Hiyori, we don't are if you don't want a birthday party. We all came here for you," Yato said in a stern voice. Hiyori nodded then smiled. "Okay, as long as everyone's having fun I will too." At that everyone cheered and dove right into the food that was set up.

They all laughed and ate until their stomachs were full. They played games and talked until the party ended at about 7:00. While everyone relaxed and drank, Yato got up to the front. "Okay, everyone. Let's open the presents!" He grabbed Hiyori by her arm and pulled her up. Yato grabbed a box behind her and handed it to her. Hiyori ripped the wrapping and opened the box. It was a necklace that had a locket on it. Inside was a picture of Yukine, Yato, and her at Capypa Land.

Hiyori smiled. "This is really cute." Yato nodded then said, "It was from Yukine. Next is from Kofuku and Daikoku." Yato handed her a neatly wrapped box. Hiyori opened it to find a lot of girl stuff in there. Hiyori blushed and said, "I think this is mostly from Kofuku. Thanks." Yato offered to hold to box but she blushed and smiled awkwardly and said no.

"Nect comes from Bishamon and the others..." Yato pushed a large box with another smaller box on top. Yato helped Hiyori open it. It was a human sizd action figure of Hiyori's favorite wrestler, #. "AHHH OH MY GODS!" Hiyori got so excited that she jumped to hug the present. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried. Everyone laughed. The smaller box was filled with wrestling merchandise and for the whole night, Hiyori was grinning from ear to ear.

While Hiyori and the others chatted away after opening the presents Yato stood up tall and cleared his throat loudly. "Hiyori, I have a gift for you..." he said, his voice a little shaky. Hiyori noticed he looked unsettled and walked up to him. "What is it, Yato?" She tilted her head in curiosity. Yato closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Then he got down on one knee and held out his hand, which held a precious diamond ring. "Someday, Hiyori, will you do the honors of marrying me? I mean, I know it seems to soon but, um-" Yato looked up. Hiyori was crying. Her tears streaming down her face and falling to the ground. Everyone behind them looked shocked, and even some happy. Tenjin looked angry.

"Of course, Yato." Hiyori said in between weeps. He stood up and put the ring on her finger. Then, he held out his hand for a hug but in a swift motion, Hiyori dodged it and went in for a kiss. She put her hands on both sides of his head and kissed him passionately. Yato closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her torso. Everyone in the back clapped and some cheered. Tenjin looked like he was about to burst.

"Hiyori~!" Kofuku called, raising her hand. Hiyori broke away from the kiss and turned to Kofuku. "We have to plan for the wedding now!" Kofuku said in a stern tone and took Hiyori by the arm and led her away from the party. When they were out of sight, everyone congratulated Yato. Soon everyone left and it was just Daikoku, Yukine, and Yato left to clean up.

"So, you're getting married to her without even dating her first? Or even kissing her?" Yukine said picking up a plate. Yato was laying on the grass watching the stars. "Honestly, I thought someone was going to interrupt me like they usually do. I didn't know what would happen if I got this far." Yukine snickered and continued picking up trash.

"Well, I just want to say congrats, man," Daikoku said after a moment of silence. "But how in the Heavens did you afford that ring?" Yukine immediately turned to Yato, looking for an answer too. "Well, I...sold some things. And spent all of my money. But it was worth it." Yato said then got up and cheered. "BECAUSE I'M GETTING MARRIED!"


End file.
